Accidental Babies
by squishtheorange
Summary: Sasuke squeezed his eyes really tight, he blinded himself so hopefully, and he lived in the time of golden moments, of happy hands and elbows in the appropriate place. Just for a minute. SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any profit from this. The song is Accidental Babies by Damien Rice, which is absolutely beautiful.**

**I'd recommend you read the lyrics as well as the story for this. And maybe, if it's not too much trouble, listen to the song too**.

I wanted to try something different from S?N,TY, something more sober.

**- - - - -**

_Accidental Babies._

_Well I held you like a lover  
Happy hands and your elbow in the appropriate place_

They were hugging. For the last time in forever, they were hugging, and whilst they hugged, Sasuke cried. It was not a bawling cry, not a childish cry from lack of attention, nor was it a screaming, ripping cry of anguish. When Sasuke cried in this still moment of bittersweet, in this barren, beige room of wooden flooring and single windows, Sasuke cried innocently, maturely, subtly, and still, by some heartbreaking somehow, it was filled with a thousand times more agony than a loud, throaty cry would have ever carried.

The soft, cotton shirt beneath his eyes sunk heavily with his tears. He let out a shaky, straining sigh as the unrelenting glimmer of tear tracks continued to trek over his high cheekbones.

_And we ignored our others, happy plans  
For that delicate look upon your face_

The worst part about it though; the strongest fuel for his current tears, was that Naruto still held him like he'd held him yesterday, like he had held him last week, like he had held him for the past two years. His perfect hands were crossed over his back so that each one gripped onto one of Sasuke's bony shoulder blades, and he could feel the calluses on his fingertips through the thin skin of his shirt. Sasuke could only grasp the front of Naruto's shirt in his frail grip, still sobbing quietly in Naruto's tight hold.

_  
Our bodies moved and hardened_

If he squeezed his eyes really tight, if he blinded himself so hopefully, he could pretend he was living in the light of olden days.

_Hurting parts of your garden_

He wanted everything back. He wanted Naruto to stay where he damn right belonged. He wanted… he wanted so much, too much. Everybody was wanting something, and Sasuke wanted just as much as everyone else.

_With no room for pardon_

He raised his pale fingers, shakily delicate, and he let them skim across Naruto's cheeks, letting himself relish in reminiscence. With his eyes open and watery and so full of solemn, soulful sombreness, he looked up into the hurtfully blue irises of Naruto, watching only his eyes as his fingers continued trailing down the side of his face, dipping slightly in the small hollow of his cheek, riding a gentle rollercoaster over his patterned scars and slowing over the wonky curve of his slender neck.

The tears never stopped.

_In a place where no one knows what we have done_

And they stood there, still wrapped in each others arms with Sasuke crying, crying with the irony of the placid atmosphere, crying like a beaten down boy who had lost everything to a meaningless, merry war.

_Do you come  
Together ever with him?_

Sasuke unblinked his eyes again. The darkness of his painted eyes was magnified through the unshed shell of transparent, liquid regret. He looked up, biting his bottom lip as he smiled a heart-wrenching curve up at Naruto, whose eyelids widened slightly with worrying apology.

_And is he dark enough?_

_Enough to see your light?_

In the moment where Sasuke found himself near to hysterical, he lifted the heels of his bare feet up, feeling the joints of his toes crinkling as he pushed himself up to be on even ground with Naruto.

_And do you brush your teeth before you kiss?  
Do you miss my smell?  
And is he bold enough to take you on?  
Do you feel like you belong?_

Sasuke edged stutteringly towards Naruto's lips, keeping himself from falling completely with rhythmic tenses of his hold at the side of Naruto's clavicles.

That surreal smile was still on his face.

One more kiss. One last kiss.

Right then, it was like it was all Sasuke had ever wanted.

_And does he drive you wild?_

His tears fell from his chin to crash in the valley of their bodies.

He drove forwards still, his knuckles white with the anxious grip on Naruto's loose shoulder of his shirt.

For a beat, their breaths mingled.

_Or just mildly free?_

The wooden floorboard creaked quietly.

Naruto turned away.

Sasuke kissed the plain air.

_What about me?_

He wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh away his pain, laugh away his foolishness, laugh until he cried, and cried. Except, when he did let out a bark of loathing laughter, it came out of a constricted throat, like a strangled cry for himself, like the dying three notes of a song.

_Well you held me like a lover  
Sweaty hands  
And my foot in the appropriate place_

He didn't want to stay there anymore; not when Naruto so blandly, lovingly, carefully brushed him off. It was time for him to give up. Sasuke turned out of Naruto's hold, heading for the door in his bare feet and messy, panicked hair.

_And we use cushions to cover  
Happy glands  
In the mild issue of our disgrace_

In the few seconds of a moment, Sasuke was stopped in his tracks.

The salty tears fell endlessly onto his toes.

_Our minds pressed and guarded  
While our flesh disregarded  
The lack of space for the light-hearted  
In the boom that beats our drum_

He was being kept in an awkward leaning position with his damp feet looking ready to dance across the cold, dusty, wooden floor.

He didn't understand. He didn't know why Naruto was making him cry his life dry.

_Well I know I make you cry_

_And I know sometimes you wanna die_

_But do you really feel alive without me?_

_If so, be free  
If not, leave him for me  
Before one of us has accidental babies  
For we are in love_

Sasuke squeezed his eyes really tight, he blinded himself so hopefully, and he lived in the time of golden moments, of happy hands and elbows in the appropriate place. Just for a minute. Just before he leaves. He wanted a little bit more, a little bit more memories.

_Do you come  
Together ever with him?  
Is he dark enough?  
Enough to see your light?  
Do you brush your teeth before you kiss?  
Do you miss my smell?  
And is he bold enough to take you on?  
Do you feel like you belong?  
And does he drive you wild?  
Or just mildly free?_

Just a little less than everybody else, he wanted a little bit more.

_What about me?_

A little more of Naruto.

_What about me?_

- - - - -

So I'm not satisfied with the end. I'm not satisfied with much, but it gave me a break from other stuff.

This was written in a few hours, far shorter than what I usually take to write a chapter/story. I'd appreciate any feedback, but it's not compulsory.

You're not really supposed to know what's going on, so don't feel like you're missing something. The song just hints a bit, but even I'm not sure. Feel free to make it up yourself :)

I wanted to do something simple and sad. And Damien Rice was just something that inspired me by chance.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
